Question: Is ${743052}$ divisible by $4$ ?
A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{7430} {52} = \gray{7430} \gray{00} + {52} $ Because $743000$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${52}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $52$ , divisible by $4$ Yes, ${52 \div 4 = 13}$, so $743052$ must also be divisible by $4$.